Tremor
by De-lay-ney
Summary: 'He makes her alive in all the ways she never thought to be possible.' Rated M for: Smut, Abuse, Rape, Language & Dark Themes.
1. Prologue

**This is a dark story between Elena and Damon, definitely rated M for a reason. You have been warned. Also I do plan on making a second story to this one, It may seem like it's all about Damon acting on his twisted fantasies but it's so much more. Just so you know. Anyway, Enjoy. **

He's been watching her for days now. Totally bewildered, stunned and confused by her. She's human, that he's certain of. After constantly approaching her, asking different questions, acting on different experiments and then compelling her to forget the entire experience has proved that. Which also confirms the one thing that makes absolutely so sense at all, she's not Katherine.

He is utterly captivated by her.

But he really isn't sure how he should act on this. Here is a girl, a beautiful selfless and kind _human_ girl, much the opposite of Katherine who wears her exact appearance, unknowingly taunting Damon's eyes, teasing and playing with him. He can't ignore the fact that he is attracted to her like a magnet, that is either a very irritating thing or a very good time for him.

He just needs to get her into the right position and bam. That would be incredible, that would be heaven. He'd been thinking about that for as long as he'd noticed her, thinking about what it would be like, a human version of Katherine. Vulnerable and innocent squirming beneath his hold, screaming his name. Imagine how fun it would be to watch her reaction as he extends his fangs and bites into her thigh. The rush it would bring him, of the hunt, of the chase, of the _catch_.

He so wants to take her right now, capture her and keep her all to himself. It would be easy, so easy and he's almost certain he'll do it sooner or later. He's betting on sooner, _much_ sooner.

But it still stuns him, messing with his mind every time he sees those deep brown doe eyes.

Her body, an exact clone of Katherine's, the one he'd been yearning for over a century, though that's the only similarity between them. What's ironic is that he came to mystic falls to find Katherine and well, he found her. In a way.

He might have to put a hold on his diabolical plan just for her, just for Elena Gilbert.


	2. Catch

Damon has been coming to the grill for his 'afternoon snack' ever since he got to mystic falls, what makes it even more tempting is the fact that Elena also frequently visits the Grill.

He's been watching her all night. It's hard to pry his eyes off her, of the swell of her breasts or the curve of her hips.

He takes the last sip of his bourbon before ordering the bar tender, Matt, who just happens to be Elena's quarterback ex boyfriend Matt, for another drink.

Before Damon can turn around on his chair and study Elena yet again someone pats him on the shoulder. Carol Lockwood, Damon resists the urge to roll his eyes, she's been staring at him all night. "I'm sorry, Damon is it?".

He puts on his fake, but irresistibly charming smile that turns every woman to mush and answers "yes, Damon Salvatore, and you must be…Carol, Carol Lockwood" Carol gasps after shaking Damon's hand, blushing a little at the contact.

"How did you know who I was?" she asks. "Word gets around" he gives her a wink and it's obvious how smitten she is with him already.

"Well, I ugh I came to ask about Zach, we had a deal about the…the…" Damon can tell she's a little worried to spill to a stranger, even if that stranger is Zach's 'nephew'.

"Vervain?" he finishes the sentence for her, making her decision to tell him all she knows about the deadly plant much easier.

"Well, yes. He's the only one we know that still grows it, and we're running out on supply, for us and for the town, just to be safe" She explains, a little relieved that Damon knows about vervain, he finds it ironic that she is now having a conversation with the exact creature she's trying to protect herself from.

"I completely understand, I mean you never know what goes bump in the night…" he answers a little suggestively, purposely to put her on edge, but before she can ask questions he cuts her off "unfortunately Zach has…left town for a little while but I'm sure I can supply you with what you need" Carol sighs, putting a hand to her chest reassured.

"That would be wonderful Damon, thank you" she goes to turn around and take a peek at her husband sitting impatiently at their table, explaining how he wouldn't want her to be too long but Damon stops her, looking directly in her eyes. "You forget we ever had this conversation, you tried to reach Zach but he hasn't answered, stop trying and find someone else to get your vervain, or even better yet don't use vervain at all" Carol subconsciously nods, breaking from his trance before walking away.

Damon can't have anyone asking around about him, or Zach and definitely not vervain. Things are much easier when the town is compellable.

Damon smiles as he takes his next glass of bourbon from the counter and lets the liquid slide down his throat. He loves the control he has over people. And now that Zach is dead and out of the picture (he just had to get that annoying 'so called uncle' out of the way) he has control over his large supply of vervain, he's sure that will come in handy.

Though there is one more thing he'd love to have control over, it's not long before his eyes find their way to his prised possession. Elena. Innocent, sweet little Elena. She is over the other side of the room, playing pool with her friends Caroline and Bonnie.

That perky little blonde turned out to be more use than he'd thought, she's the one who supplied him with all his information, no compulsion needed.

And she ended up being a decent fuck and snack. Though she can get a little annoying. Witchy over there is his biggest problem, he so does not need a Bennett witch in his way, she may be a little hard to pry off if there is any suspicion about his plans with Elena. After he kidnaps her that is. Won't be long now.

He's already had enough time to excogitate, tomorrow night she'll be here again (Thanks to Blondie boasting about the party she's hosting for everyone) he will take her while she's secluded, knock her over the head just to shut her up and bring her to the boarding house.

He'll have to be quick, throw her in there, lock her up and then go back to the grill. Compel Caroline and Bonnie that Elena felt sick and went home and will be going for an extended trip to her cousins somewhere with no service (so they won't expect any calls from her) in a few days.

He'll then go to Elena's house, somehow get invited in (Which shouldn't be too hard) and take care of Jenna, Elena's guardian and Jeremy her baby brother.

Then the fun will begin.

**III**

Elena sighs, staring plainly at the page before her, covered in her neat handwriting.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a new day, I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I will not let that define my life. I will start fresh, and say, "I'm fine, thank you" and continue on. Because I am fine, really I am. Nothing more and nothing less. Tonight is Caroline's party at the grill. I know how Caroline can be and how she can get but I've been best friends with that girl all my life and I can tell why she's doing this. She's trying to distract me, trying to let me have fun. I can only thank her for it. And yes, I will have fun, I will go out with my friends and have the time of my life, and I won't let anything stop me from doing just that. _

She isn't sure if half of it's even true, she isn't sure if she really is fine and she isn't sure if it sounds like she's convincing herself to start fresh or not but it's all she can bring herself to write. It's been long enough since her parents drove off wickery bridge.

And what makes it even worse is it was her own fault. She had gone to a party, gotten in a fight with Matt and fled off, Bonnie dropped her home. She didn't realise she left her purse and her parents refused to have her drive herself to go and get it in case she had been drinking so they did it themselves.

They never came back.

It makes her heart slice into another little piece of nothingness every time she thinks about it. So she tries not to, but there is a reason why it's called 'tries' not 'won't' or 'doesn't'. Jeremy, Herself and Jenna have only just healed…not completely because can you ever? But at least they have somewhat of their own family, as dysfunctional as it can be it's all they have left and she'll take it.

**III**

Elena gawks at the cloth layed out in front of her. Dark lace and Crimson silk twirled together to create some sort of garment that she can't even understand, she definitely hasn't tried to put it on, that would take hours.

She hastily texts Caroline back

_Did you expect me to wear THAT?_

Honestly that girl. Elena is not one to go out to parties, get crazy drunk and sleep with a bunch of guys. Therefore if no one is going to see what's underneath her clothes she doesn't need to get so dressed up.

Caroline bought it for her as a present, no occasion, but Elena knows that it's because her friend is trying to make her feel better because of loosing her parents.

Suddenly her phone vibrates and Elena picks it up to see what Caroline texted back _Did you expect me to get you anything else? Come one, it's my special treat x _

Elena rolls her eyes and places her phone back onto her bed, she can just imagine Caroline's bubbly voice ringing in her head saying those words.

It doesn't take her too long to get dressed, she usually would go casual but Caroline insisted it was a formal occasion so she wares a simple black dress, tight and above the knees but not too suggestive or anything like that. She was surprised she still had it, it was something she wore a few years ago when she was dating Matt. She leaves her hair out, letting it lay loose in it's natural wave and throws on some heels for a change.

As she walks down the stairs Jenna sighs and Jeremy tries not to look stare. As she reaches the foyer Jenna smiles "wow, you really are all grown up, you look lovely Elena" Elena lets Jenna wrap her arms around her in a tight hug as Jeremy calls out "Yeah, you look hot sis" that makes Elena laugh and say thank you as if trying to understand Jeremy's language.

Then Caroline beeps her car horn and Elena gives one last wave to her family before leaving, nodding when Jenna remindes her not to stay out too late.

As the engine roars down the road Caroline squeals. "Whoa, Elena you look great, this is going to be so much fun!" Elena rests her gaze out the window, watching the small town light up at night. "Thanks Care, you look awesome too".

It's when they reach the Grill and step inside that Elena realises just how much effort Caroline put into this party. Loads of recognizable and also unknown faces scatter the room, dance music beats out of the stereos and everyone is having a blast.

Elena has to admit, she probably needed this.

**III**

Damon's jaw drops when he sees her. Only tight, thin black material covering her delicious body. He literally licks his lips in anticipation. He originally planned on letting her spend most of the night with her friends to be nice and gice her a chance to savour those moments with them before she becomes his for good but with her looking like that it's going to be a challenge.

She makes her way over to her group of friends, all smiles and hugs and even a few cat whistles. The night goes on and he watches her with particularly hungry eyes as she steps onto the dance floor, noticing the extra bulge at her chest. She's clearly a little tipsy as swivels her hips to the music. Moving her body in ways that only makes him want her more. It's _intoxicating_.

After an hour or so on the dance floor she excuses herself from her little group of security and goes outside, he assumes for some air, which she probably needs considering how hard she'd been dancing.

_It's time_. Damon can't resist the smirk that appears on his lips.

**III**

Elena shudders as the freezing air brings goosebumps to her skin, pebbling the once smooth surface. It's definitely a cool night. She rests her head against the bricks behind her. The headache throbbing in her skull isn't exactly easy to ignore but she guesses she probably deserves it, but it's worth having the time of your life with your friends, she hasn't felt this good since before her parents. She relaxes, letting the cold breeze sweep across her every now and then.

Her relaxing doesn't last long.

Especially when a silhouette of a man is embroiled into the dim shadows of the night. Elena doesn't react, probably just some random person. He gets closer. Elena just sighs, telling herself its nothing. Only until the man is inches away from her does she begin to panic. That's also when the light from the moon touches his face and she can see what he looks like. Elena takes in a sharp breath. She's never seen anyone so…so perfect. He has full lips, strong bone structure and penetrating blue eyes that stare right into her soul.

It takes a while before she is able to form words. "I –uh, what are you doing" it comes out in an awkward stutter. But it's enough for him to hear her. He cocks his head to the side and the man's lips curve into an alluring smirk.

Even those two actions tell Elena to get out of there, that he's dangerous, but she can't bring herself to move. The man gets closer and she has to turn away, his gaze is too strong. He's already beyond invaded her personal space but she can't help getting turned on by their closeness, she's never been so attracted to someone before.

His lips brush against her hair until his breath tickles her ear. She tenses, trying to remember how to breathe. "Taking what's _mine_" he purrs. And before she can register what he's said, or scream out for help he grabs her shoulders so tight it hurts and smashes her against the alley way wall causing her to head to knock loudly.

Venomous pain shoots through her skull. She tries to scream but isn't sure if anything came out.

Darkness doesn't waste time to descend onto her, consuming the world before her eyes. Her entire body goes numb as she falls to the floor, and everything seems to move in slow motion. She watches as the darkness takes her senses from her one by one, beginning with vision. Switching everything to a devastating black.

The last thing she sees are his cerulean blue eyes.


	3. Hide

**Just wanted to say Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten, it really does help me get the confidence to write more and continue on with this story. Also I originally had written the entire chapter and was really happy with the way it turned out only to find it had been deleted, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Hope you like it anyway and please review!**

_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive_

_If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive_

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

_Beating like a hammer__  
__Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train__  
__Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

Elena wakes with a jolt. Gasping as her eyes flutter open. Something is wrong, something is _very wrong_.

She notices that before anything else. The next thing she notices is the room she's in and the fact that it isn't hers and she's never seen it before in her life. Though it is very dark and vague her eyes can still make out objects around her. A huge fireplace directly in front of her, a large dresser in the corner of the room, a life size mirror next to her and then the obvious four-poster bed she's resting in.

As she pulls the covers down she instantly feels the cool air attack her and goosebumps cover her skin as she shudders from the cold. She looks down to examine herself, wondering just what material gave the temperature the permission to give her that sort of reaction and a sickening feeling pools at her stomach. She is wearing a little silky baby doll bodice. A flood of questions rush through her head.

The first being; how did this get on me? And the second one, the one that makes her skin crawl; _who_ put this on me? Suddenly she remembers, as if that one thought triggered a flashback of memories.

Dancing, lots of dancing, cold air, a strange but beautiful man with stunning blue eyes and being hit, being hit somewhere…Elena winces as she sits up, instantly regretting the motion as the pounding sets in her skull. That's right, she was hit on the head and then…well that's the last thing she remembers.

It takes her a few moments to put two and two together before reality comes rushing toward her like an unstoppable train. She's been kidnapped.

Even just that very fact makes the panic begin to rise. But she tells herself, like anyone would, to calm down and find a way out. The task seems easy but something in the back of her mind tells her otherwise.

Every time she swallows her throat burns, she's so hungry her stomach feels like it's so empty it's eating itself alive. She's tired and wants to go to bed. No, she wants to go home. But to go home she needs to find a way out of here.

First and foremost though, she needs to find the damn light switch. She swings her legs over the side of the bed, which she'll admit is quite comfy, and goes to stand up.

That was a mistake.

Pain immediately shoots through her bones and she yelps letting herself fall back onto the bed. Okay so walking's not an option. An unsettling thought crosses her mind, how long has she even been here? Must have been days since her legs can't support her own body.

Dammit. She's wasting valuable time, she needs to find a strategy to escape or…or…he'll be back and who knows what he's capable of.

Tears threaten to fall, stinging at her eyes and for a moment there she wants to let them fall, she wants to just sit and cry and wish that she isn't here.

But she commands herself to not be so unbelievably weak and stay strong. Because she is strong, much stronger than breaking down like that.

She decides, unless she wants to _crawl_, that she'll have to give walking another go. So slowly and easy she pushes herself up and bites her lip to stop from groaning. They feel as though they're aching, like growing pains. She'll have to ignore it; if she got through it as a kid she can sure as hell get through it now. It'll probably go away the more she moves them.

She pushes her stiffened legs forward, wondering if her kidnapper had her in the car boot and kept them folded in an awkward position. Something like that. But before she can even begin to find the light switch she hears the loud slam of a car door.

Her heart stops. _He's here_.

One thing she hates doing is making important decisions on the go. The next decision she makes will define whether or not she'll live to see tomorrow. It's a pretty important decision to say the least.

It takes her longer than it should to realise she's not moving, that she is totally frozen with fear. Her ears pick up a little clanging downstairs and she swallows uncomfortably at the thought of him dragging chains. Chains for _her_.

She can feel her brain sending urgent signals to her feet to move, to run, to hide but their reaction is; stand still for the next 20 seconds. 20 seconds is time she does not have to waste.

Anticipation burns through her skin. Her hands begin to shake a little. She is heating up within seconds and her heart seems to be beating twice the pace it should.

Only until her mind is literally begging her to move does she comply. She doesn't have time to mentally slap herself because the footsteps have begun. The loud taunting footsteps have begun. Which only means one thing, the game has also begun.

She whirls around, trying to find a good hiding spot; it's hard to see where everything really is because of the dark. The footsteps grow louder. She sighs in frustration deciding on the most terrible hiding spot possible, under the bed. It's the only place she can really see.

He's nearing the door now. She drops to the floor and slides under as quietly as possible. Now it's time to wait, the worst part. Suddenly the footsteps come to an abrupt stop and the door unlocks. Elena holds her breath, wanting nothing more than to pretend it's not real, that she's just playing hide and seek and it's not really too critical if she's found. She's playing hide and seek with a kidnapper or worse, it's safe to say it's beyond critical whether she wins or looses the game.

The door creeks open and two black boots step inside.

The suspense is eating her alive, she can't deal with it. Her skin is practically burning; she's shaking and shuddering over and over. Her heartbeat sounds like a hammer on metal and she's afraid he'll hear it.

The footsteps walk toward the bed, one by one, step by step, driving her mad.

Elena's never been scared for her life before, she always took it for granted. If there were ever a report on the news of someone's death she would take a meaningless glance and say "what a shame" and walk away. Every time she would say it she would know she never really meant it. Whoever lost their life was a stranger to Elena. She didn't look much into it. Now she is in their shoes. Who will have pity on her when her name comes up on the news. Who will shrug their shoulders and not pay attention and who will let the tears fall.

All of a sudden, the footsteps stop, the horrible sound of shoes against the floor stops. She would say she's relived from the pressure of suspense in a way, but the sounds of his steps are soon replaced by the sound of his voice.

"Elena…" he purrs. She clamps her hand around her lips. His voice is _bloodcurdling_. "Come out, come out where ever you are"

Chills run down her spine with every word he says. But she doesn't make a sound, not one at all. It's much harder than she expected.

He sighs as if he's done this to many times. "Either way you're going to get what you deserve from hiding in the first place, but if you come out now I'll be…" he searches for the right word. "…Nicer than the alternative and trust me, _you don't want the alternative_."

He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me either way she chants in her mind, and both won't be a nice departing. Elena tries so hard not to burst into tears but she can't help it, she won't live to see tomorrow anyway so what's the point of holding it in.

So she does cry and she does sob and she knows that he knows exactly where she is but she's lost care in it, he would have found her in the end anyway. Everything seems a whole lot more pointless now.

She watches petrified as he kneels down and with two strong hands, grips her ankles and jerks her out from her hiding place. "Gotcha" he whispers, making her body jump. The second he loosens his grip she makes a run for it, managing to get back on her feet before he trips her over again landing with a 'thump'.

But she doesn't stop, she doesn't give up, she uses all the fight that she has left. Kicking, scratching, biting, punching every inch of him in view. And it works! For a split second before he hits her down onto the floor harshly.

All the air escapes her lungs and she doesn't make a sound, she's shell-shocked. He chuckles to himself as if to say 'well that worked' and she wants to spit at him in disgust but she knows exactly where that will get her. At least she has an idea.

She lays beneath his tight grasp on the cool floorboards, her stomach churning as he inches closer to her. Only now does she get a good look at her tormenter. She should have fled the second she saw him in the alleyway, she shouldn't have been so stupid to get caught up in his looks. But those eyes, only angels have those eyes. Then he must be the devil in disguise she tells herself. She vows to never again let appearances fool her.

By now his breathe tickles against her collarbone and she realises his true intentions. She thought he would kill her, take her out on a long and painful death but this…this is a much worse torture.

He lingers there for a moment before pressing his lips down, startling the skin underneath. She makes a little struggle, but he only holds her tighter, he has her pinned down completely. So she resorts to her words.

"P-Please you don't h-have to do this" she stutters brokenly, devastated and frightened all at the same time. She feels him chuckle lightly against her and she wants to know how he finds that of all things funny and even contemplates asking him.

But he's already snaked his head up to her face, his lips inches away from hers. "You're right," he admits and she's stunned, I'm right? It worked? "I don't have to do this," Hope ignites in her chest like a flame, a flickering flame that she might have a chance to turn into a roaring fire but then she realises he hasn't finished his sentence yet.

"But Elena, the difference is that _I want to_" he nearly growls those last three words at her and she trembles underneath him, the tears that had subsided start spilling out of her eyes again.

And then just like that, he's alive and he's a monster. He's a monster who's going to make her feel things she doesn't want to feel.

He hooks an arm around her waist and before she has a chance to stop him she's carelessly thrown onto the bed face first. She begins to scurry to the headboard, doing anything to create some sort of distance between them but he tugs her back down causing a chocked shriek to escape her lips.

The panic that has been boiling and bubbling in her stomach and slowly rising to an escape explodes into a flood of fear, fear that is like poison rushing into her system, seeping through her veins and consuming her blood. She's never been so scared of someone in her life, just one person who can make her feel like she's balancing on string a hundred feet off the ground, string that's snapping fast.

He struggles to keep her down, she kicks and squirms and writhes until he loosens his hold on her and it finally breaks and she's free for a split second only to be captured by his painfully tight clasp all over again.

After a good minute of grunts and screams and groans of battling for freedom from Elena he finally has her head smothered in the pillows beneath her, keeping it down with one hand and his other holding her left thigh in place and the pressure of his body keeping the right one still.

She wails into the pillow, but she's muffled by it. She can barely even breathe.

He moves his hold on her head to the middle of her shoulders so she can look up, her dark hair messy and strewn all around her. With his other arm he rips her lacy little underwear off and she whimpers, feeling totally helpless, she's fought hard, and it'll be harder now as her fight dies down, not completely but enough.

She hears him breathe huskily behind her and swallows, petrified of what's to come. Her eyes still tear stained and wet as she turns as much as she can to catch a glimpse of his cold and cruel smirk.

She also notices that he is covered in his own bare skin, how did he manage to strip himself of clothes? He hasn't had barely enough time at all.

She forgets about the thought because it doesn't matter anymore. He has control and she has nothing.

She gasps sharply as she feels his cool fingers run up her slit. She can almost hear the grin appear on his face as he retracts his now dripping fingers. "You want me" he purrs cockily. He's right and he's wrong. Her _body_ wants him, she can't stop that and she's appalled at herself for it.

His fingers repeat the same step and she bites back a whimper.

Without warning he slams inside her. Her eyes scrunch shut and her mouth drops open in ecstasy. He doesn't waste time; he thrusts into her at a fast pace making her body jerk forward every time. The sounds of skin on skin fill the room. With her cheek pressed hard against the pillow and her knuckles holding the bed sheets he grunts behind her, mumbling something about her being so tight. It only makes her wetter.

It feels good oh it feels so good. She doesn't want it to feel good, not at all, but with him doing _that _every other thought in her mind vanishes, all she can focus on are the antagonizing waves of pleasure shuddering through her body.

He has his hands on her hips now, holding them in place and keeping a good rhythm.

With each thrust he builds her up, a coil in the pit of her stomach forming and getting stronger and stronger and stronger. She's bit her lip so hard she can taste blood from trying not to moan, she won't let him have that satisfaction but she's scared he might already know from her lack of discomfort.

He's pulling her behind back now, meeting his own thrusts and it becomes a whole new dynamic, he reaches places she didn't even know existed. He pushes harder, _deeper _and just as he taps that one place that unleashes her, without thinking, without even realising it she moans, a long pleasure-filled moan that erupts from her plush lips. She doesn't mean to, it just escapes her and so does the next one and the next one.

She finds her hands reaching up and gripping the headboard for support, pulling her body with it. Her breasts still encased behind the material of the lingerie bounce forward to his pace, to _their_ pace.

She's close now, she can feel it. Her walls begin to tighten around him, making him groan. One hand retracts from her hip and plays with her clit and bam, the coil brakes and she's clamping around him just like that, back arched and taut like a bow, hair falling all around her and mouth parted she orgasms just as he comes. She's had sex before but she hasn't had sex like_ that_ before.

He pulls out of her and she collapses onto the bed confused and aroused and mad and more confused again.

**III**

Damon leaves her lying on the bed, stunned. He had to do it; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to know what it felt like to be _inside_ her. He doesn't care how quick or sloppy it was, he just cares that it's happened and that he wants it, he wants it again and again and again until she falls apart.

He had longed to touch that body, or an exact replica, for over a century and what makes him confuses him is that it doesn't feel one bit like Katherine.

Even now he can remember her, always dominant, always in control. With Elena it's the other way around, he gets to see her terrified face, her squirm and kick and challenge him, to see her try to hold back her moans. Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine, even her skin feels different to hers, soft underneath his fingertips and it makes him want to trace every inch of her sinful body.

Maybe even more than he wanted to with Katherine.


	4. Trigger

**Hey Guys! Thanks again for all the reviews. Anyway, I intended this chapter to go a completely different way to how I wrote it, but then I realised how much it fits with the storyline. Like I said before, this isn't just about Damon fulfilling his twisted fantasies…Enjoy. **

_Run, run her kiss is a vampire grin_

_The moon lights away while she's howlin' at him_

_She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a tramp_

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still does her dance_

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still kills the dance_

Aching. That's all she can register. Every muscle, every bone and every nerve in her body pounds with pain.

And she can't do a thing about it.

She ignores the wet tears that slide silently down her cheeks. It feels like she will run out of supply soon. She's also pretty sure she could die of starvation if other things fail to beat it to the cut. Other things such as _him_.

She'd only woken up a few moments ago to the sound of water splashing down onto the floor like rain. He's in the shower and she couldn't be more relieved. She doesn't want to ever see those ice blue eyes again, but she knows she will. It's inevitable.

She isn't sure how to think or how to react to what happened.

He made it feel good, he made her want it. Now all she wants is to wash all of him off her, like dirt smeared and permanently stained on her skin. She wants to rid him from her system. But she wants a lot of things, and a lot of things she never gets. He violated her, it is engraved onto her skin like a tattoo.

She's certain no matter how many remedies she resorts to he will stay with her forever, until the day she dies, which might as well be today. As long as he is near her it could happen.

This man makes her skin crawl all over.

She didn't think it was possible that just one being could do such things to her, make her feel such things and make her crave them. Hate them and want them at the same time.

The calming sound that the shower makes, the one that reminds her he isn't in the same room as her stops and the house is filled with a deadly silence again, the one she had to listen to all night.

She takes in a deep breath, preparing herself as much as she can for this first formal encounter. This is it, she thinks, here he comes.

He walks out of the slightly opened door to his expensive bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waste, hair damp and dripping, making the usual colour as dark as soot. Water trickles from his neck down his fit and toned chest, wetting the skin over and over.

"Good Morning" he drawls, clearly chipper. It makes her revolted, how could someone be happy after what he's done?

Her body tenses so much it begins to hurt a little when he sits on the bed, right next to her. She doesn't move, but her eyes peek up to watch his face. How could God make the mistake as to put such a beautiful appearance on a demon like this? It stuns her.

As soon as he looks toward her she shuts her eyes, hoping he didn't see that they weren't shut.

His cool hand reaches out and brushes the displayed part of smooth skin on her back. Her breath hitches. "I know you're awake" he begins and Elena sighs, letting her lids reluctantly open again, his intoxicating gaze instantly greets her.

"Who are you?" the words just slip out of her mouth, confounded, her voice raspy and sore, it doesn't even sound like it belongs to her.

He makes a small 'huh' before answering, as if realising he hadn't really mentioned it. "I'm Damon" his voice is as soft as velvet.

Damon, _Damon_. His name rings through her mind. She decides that if the first question went well enough, she'll ask another.

"When can I go home?" she's surprised at her confidence, she didn't even falter when asking the words, the words she hopes so badly will be replied with 'now' or 'soon'.

But just as she asks it, he cocks his head to the side and his lips curve into an evil little smirk. It makes her shudder.

"What do you mean 'when', I'm keeping you forever"

Elena gulps. The slight confidence she had before is replaced with fear. He could snap at any moment, and she doesn't want to take that risk.

He moves closer to her and she flinches. His eyes, his stunning eyes, like glass leading to a blue cloudless sky, into a paradise, look straight into hers.

"You do not ever leave the threshold of this house without my permission" his command burns into her brain, spinning clockworks and wheels and suddenly she finds herself repeating his orders, as if she's in a trance. "I will not ever leave the threshold of this house without your permission" and then, after confirming, the trance is broken and he leans back with a grin on his lips.

How did he? How did he just, did he hypnotize me? The unanswerable questions pile up. It's quiet for a moment as she gathers her confusion.

"W-What do you want from me?" she asks quietly, as if trying not to trigger a part that angers him. Fortunately Damon just rolls his eyes. "No more questions, now c'mere" Elena twitches, unsure of what to do, how close to go to him, it certainly will just make her more comfortable.

"Come on" he urges "I won't bite…_much_"

Elena winces at his comment but it's soon forgotten when the true side of him breaks through his disguise. His entire face transforms into a real life monster. The white of his eyes darken to a black smoke, infecting some of that penetrating ice blue of his irises. Pulsating veins crawl out from his lower lid and small white fangs, actual fangs, become visible as he opens his mouth and bites into his own wrist.

He retracts his lips from his wrist, showing the bloody wound and grabs the back of Elena's head. She begins to scream, realising his sick intentions, but is muffled as he forces his own blood down her throat.

At first she is revolted, gagging and terrified by whatever horrible creature sits before her but as soon as his blood touches her tongue she, she likes it. It's sweet, just like honey and she wants more. She inhales deeply as she lets it slide down her throat and step-by-step she notices all her aches vanishing. The pounding simmers to an echo before stopping completely and after no more than half a minute she feels totally and completely healthy.

He takes his wrist from her bloodstained lips and she watches curious as the wound heals, with a bubbling and crackling sound.

She feels good as new, fresh. Even the burning in her stomach has gone, though she's still hungry.

She stares at Damon dumbfounded, he healed her. Maybe she can talk to him, find a way inside his head, figure him out and this doesn't have to be all that bad. But the fact that he is something else entirely, can control her mind, drain her of blood, take her life at the flick of a switch sets her on edge.

"What are you?" she asks with a strange awe-stricken curiosity.

Damon's hand reaches out to wipe the blood from her lips deliberately slow; immediate electricity shoots through her veins, igniting like an explosion causing her to gasp sharply.

Damon smiles as he hears her heartbeat quicken "I'm a vampire"

She'd heard about the myth of vampires. She's seen multiple examples from movies and books. But they are make-believe, like fairies and mermaids. Suddenly she finds herself wondering if they exist too. It almost makes her giggle. Almost.

"Are they're any others? You know, like you?" Damon sighs and stands up, flashing his delicious body to her. "You sure do ask a lot don't you?" but he's already padded out of the bedroom before she can answer.

**III**

The smile on his face doesn't falter as he makes his way into the kitchen, turning on the stove. She's probably starving and he'll save her the awkwardness of asking for food.

He's happy to have company around, company submissive to his demands.

He can use her like a puppet on strings. When he's mad he can take it out on her. When he wants sex, he'll just use her. When he's bored he'll watch her entertain him.

He's going to keep her, like a pet. And he wound be happy to do so without a doubt but something stops him. Every time he looks into those deep brown doe eyes he recognizes the one thing he'd give anything to have back. Humanity. Never in his life has anyone ever had the effect to remind him of humanity, even if they are pleading for their life only she has the power to push him closer to the edge he wishes he will never reach. Feeling again, it will bring back the pain he's suffered for so long, his only way to avoid it is to switch it off, dim it down. He won't let anyone interrupt that.

He ignores his thoughts and remembers his soul reason for being here; Katherine. Elena is just a distraction, and what an interesting distraction at that. Katherine will sure want to meet her.

Damon pours the mixture of pancakes onto the pan, listening to the sizzle, and waits to flip the round substance over. He's always been good at pancakes.

A few more minutes and he has a plate full of them. He brings golden syrup when he walks back into the room. To his surprise Elena sits in the exact same position, and seems quite relaxed. She even smiles as he hands her the plate and compliments his cooking. He did not expect her to come around so easily. He watches as she eats happily. Only moments ago she was anything but. Maybe there's a catch.

Damon grabs the clothes he had taken from her bedroom when he compelled her family a few days ago from out the plastic bag they've been stored in and sets them out on the bed as she finishes her last pancake with a 'mmm'.

She sets the plate onto the bedside table and mumbles "thanks". "Since when would she thank me?" he mumbles too quiet for her to hear. Damon decides he'll just play along and see what she has planned.

"I'll be…downstairs, you can have a shower if you want" he takes one last look at her before leaving the room.

_I wonder what she's up to._

**III**

Elena waits exactly 10 seconds before moving again. The anticipation is so hot it sizzles through her shaky skin. She'd had more than enough time of convincing herself while he was downstairs making pancakes and now it's just a mere fact; she needs to do this, she needs to get home.

She goes to the bathroom and turns on the tap, wetting her hair but avoiding her body so it looks like she's been showering. She shrugs herself out of the baby blue lingerie and exchanges it for the familiar clothes on the bed.

It smells like home, it smells like freedom. She sees her chance, just through that door, just through that window, but it's out of her grasp, for one they're locked and for two; his mind controlling. She isn't sure if it worked or not, she doesn't know a thing about real life vampires, but she can't wait, she needs to try all her options, the quicker there done the faster she'll get out of here.

Option one being the home phone. He hid her mobile but he surely wouldn't go as far as disconnecting the home phone…would he? She has to give it a try, regardless.

She grabs the large and significantly sharp fireplace tool from it's set. It'll give her enough time to at least alert the police of her whereabouts. She keeps the shower water smashing to the floor to confuse Damon into thinking she's still in the bedroom.

Now the tricky part. She tiptoes her way down the hallway, peeking over the railing to see if he's near but gets an empty though incredibly large antique lounge room instead.

Similarities from yesterday make an appearance. Her heart pounding in her throat, sweaty and unsteady palms. It all comes back to her in one big overwhelming ball of suspense bouncing in the pit of her stomach.

The old stairs creek as her weight covers each one, she winces every time, thinking of any way to avoid the horrid sound, but the water splashing from upstairs is a good cover up.

As soon she reaches the floor, her eyes scan the area for the phone, ignoring the incredible scenery and spotting the white rounded device sitting on a coffee table around six metres away from her. Relief rushes onto her, but it's not over yet. She ignores the fact that her knuckles have gone white from holding her weapon too tight as she hurries over to the phone, picking it up and dialling '911'.

She peeks a glance around her just to check as she holds it to her ear, impatiently listening to the ringing. Then finally…"911, what's your emergency?" Elena's stomach flips. "Police" she whispers. The man asks for a moment and Elena again lets her eyes glance to the left and right of the room, flipping to check behind herself as well.

The feeling of being watched suddenly descends on her like a tidal wave, too strong for her hold, flooding her lungs and drowning her. Does he know I'm here? Her thoughts are interrupted by the shrill voice of a young girl.

"You have the police on the line"

"Hello, I've been kidnapped"

"Do you know where you are?"

"N-No, I've been here for days, all the doors and windows are locked"

"Stay calm miss, are you alone?"

"No, there's a dangerous man here with me, He-"

Suddenly something tugs at the curled cord attached to the phone before it's ripped out of it's socket. Elena snaps her head up to be greeted by cold, hard and dark eyes. Her heart stops beating as she lets the useless phone fall to the floor.

Damon flicks the cord away as he takes a step toward Elena, eyes possessed with adrenaline and hunger, hunger for her, hunger to kill.

Elena tries to move her feet, but it's almost as if the air around them is keeping them enclosed and motionless as Damon's burning gaze get's closer and closer.

"You should not have done that" his voice is furious, reaching her ears and making them bleed. "I-I-I wasn't I-I" Elena is already engulfed with sobs before she can finish the sentence.

Damon takes another step forward and she stumbles backward, tears balling from her eyes.

"But at least now I get to punish you" he spits. A cruel, tormenting smirk snickers onto his lips as his presence breaks through her personal space, closer and closer until she trips onto the couch with a gasp.

All of a sudden Elena remembers what she's been holding far too tightly in her left hand; the sharp metal rod from the fireplace set. She doesn't waste time; she positions it to the middle of her stomach just as Damon leans down to abuse her. The rod slices right through his chest, some of it visible from his back.

Elena thought she had a chance with this, thought she could have enough time to keep him down, to smash the glass on the row of tall windows opposite her as an escape but her plan is destructed. Damon barely even flinches as he pulls the rod from his body, now dripping with blood, and throws it to the floor.

Elena almost finds it hard to breath, she should have known, if the wound from when he bit himself healed then why wouldn't this one heal just as quick.

Damon sighs as he examines the bloodstain on his button up. "Elena, this was my favourite shirt" in a blur of air he's inches from her ear, breath caressing her skin. "Don't ever fucking do that again" He growls. Elena trembles underneath him. "I won't" She whispers in a tremor.

Damon lets out a sinister chuckle that sends chills down her spine "_Not good enough_".

The scream is so petrifying it even startles Elena. She isn't sure how it happened; it literally just escaped her lips. She has been so built up with fear that when Damon pushed her back against the couch she couldn't take it anymore.

So she let it out.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" she chants over and over, slapping him, scratching him, pushing him with all her strength. She won't let it happen again, she doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to let him take her control again, she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction he will never deserve.

Then out of a whoosh of air searing pain slaps her cheek, with enough power to force her head to the side. The only sound that is heard is the light tapping of the shower water upstairs. Elena grips her cheek; it feels like someone skinned that side of her face. She makes an awkward choked cry that could be mistaken for a groan. Tears topple from her eyes. Slowly, she turns her head back to him, summoning up her courage to face him again.

When their eyes lock he's emotionless, his blue orbs empty, like they've been replaced with two small stones. She has no idea what he's feeling, maybe even regret, but that's almost impossible for a monster like him.

In the midst of their gaze Elena Gilbert finds her voice.

"How _dare_ you" it's the bravest and strongest she has ever sounded in her life. And no matter the outcome of her saying those three words she knows she will always be proud of herself for keeping composure in that moment.

Finally, after minutes, Damon moves. He moves in a way that not only Elena but also in a way that even he would never have expected himself to move. Damon moves off of her, taking one cold glance at her stunned expression before he just walks away.

_Elena found his humanity. She turned the switch back on. _

**Hi Guys, just letting you know that my WiFi is down and may be for awhile. I have written Chapter 4 but cannot upload it yet, I am actually at a friends house right now using her WiFi so I just wanted to tell you why it may be awhile before you see any updates but there is an upside. When I finally do update you may get 2-3 Chapters at the same time! - Mia**


	5. Mine

**Hey Guys, I didn't feel I wrote as well as I could in this chapter but I might be wrong; please let me know in reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

"_How dare you"_

The voice has been ringing through his ears ever since. Because it's true, how dare he. He used too much strength when he hit her. He could have snapped her neck, but somehow she kept her composure, turned back to face him, looked him straight in the eye and made him _feel_.

He couldn't bring himself to admit the fact that he felt guilty even if it was just for a split second, that he regretted the ever commencing the action. So he just walked away. He walked away from his problem only for it to chase right back after him.

Is it because she looks like Katherine? Is that why she made him stop? He's asked himself the question many times now.

Is it because whenever she screams and cries and begs him to let her go he sees a little bit of the woman he's been in love with for over a century? But the truth is, he does not see one ounce of Katherine hiding in Elena. Even though they look the same, he can still tell that Elena's eyes are Elena's. They belong to her.

They are big and brown and all doe-eyed innocence. With a surprising fire hiding behind them. Katherine's eyes are Katherine's. Dark and sultry, seductive and manipulative. Alive and free. But she isn't free, and it is his job to free her.

Damon twirls the gem in his hand. Each sparkling surface reflecting the glistening rays of the sun as it turns, hiding the transparent golden colour behind it's light. The comet will return home in two days, Emily will keep her end of the deal. She'll channel the power into this one little crystal and he'll have her back.

Just like that.

That is what is important, bringing Katherine back. That is why he is here. Damon clutches the ornament in his hand, holding on to it as if it's his life. Because in some ways, having Katherine back is his life, he's devoted himself to this for over a century, and to know it's only days away from seeing her face (her real face) once more makes his stomach churn.

He turns his attention back to the girl sound asleep beside him. The sun seeping through his clear white curtains to touch her face and caress her features.

He listens to her even breathing, watches the way her chest raises and falls at each breathe. Her long chestnut hair strewn around her, bleeding into his sheets, framing her small face.

She is beautiful.

**III**

Elena pulls her red tank top over her head, patting it down to fit tightly around her upper physique.

Damon literally packed her wardrobe from home, her toothbrush, and her hairbrush as If she were going to a trip somewhere. She doesn't want to know how he managed to get inside her house. Probably broke in.

She misses home.

She isn't sure if Jenna is looking for her, or if Damon used his a mind trick to make her think she never left. She doesn't know anything and it frustrates her more than anything has ever frustrated her before.

The only thing really keeping her together is her convincing herself she'll find a way out. So she has a new plan. She's going to talk to Damon and convince him instead. Hopefully today his temper isn't so bad.

She sighs and walks out of the bedroom, only to be met by the huge house. Even just standing in the lounge room feels like she's in a whole other time period. It's incredible. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she hears some clanging in the kitchen and assumes he's making breakfast. She'll admit, he is a damn good cook.

Elena isn't sure what to make out of Damon. She does know that he is a dangerous, sadistic vampire who has the power to control her every move and the strength to rip her limb from limb in seconds but somehow she isn't scared anymore. He isn't _pure_ evil. He stopped, who knows what he would have done if he kept going. He stopped and walked away and let her go, that one act rendered her speechless.

The only problem is to get there he has to reach a breaking point, that breaking point being slapping her right in the face. The damaged skin where he hit her is beginning to bruise now.

She eyes the large glass windows opposite her as she walks toward the kitchen. Her only real escape. But she's going to wait a little before she tries anything like that again; she doesn't want bruises anywhere else.

Just as Elena turns the corner into the kitchen Damon knows she's there. She'll have to note that he has heightened senses. "Good Morning Elena" he drawls. Her body tenses just hearing his voice, a flashback of the sharp slap against her cheek does the trick but she takes a deep breathe and reminds herself that he _stopped _after that. It's still no excuse but it's something. That reminder seems to loosen her up. "Morning" she mumbles back.

Damon sits by the kitchen counter before a stunning plate full of colourful and exotic fruits. Each chopped up into their own littler pieces, assorted and placed to create intricate patterns. It isn't just food it's art.

It's when she hears Damon chuckle that she realises she's been staring at the fruit. "Admiring my fruit platter I see, go ahead, I made it for you, not like I need to eat human food anyway" Elena eyes Damon at that last comment as she lazily plops a strawberry into her mouth. She's always _loved_ fruit, especially strawberry's, they're her favourite by far.

"What…_do _you eat?" Elena asks in a tiny voice while she leans on the counter top opposite his side. She's a little scared at the answer; she doesn't know the extent of their diet...yet. She notices the small smirk on Damon's lips as he reaches for a slice of apple.

He props himself up on the table so his lips are undeniably close to hers. Her stare instantly drops to his lips, taking in a sharp breath before she finds his gaze and still, after all that's happened, his eyes make electricity shoot through her veins. They're like nothing else. She is certain he is the only man in the world possessing such eyes.

"What do you think" he answers, breaking their intimate gaze while cocking an eyebrow at her suggestively. Elena gulps. "So you just…drink from someone's…neck?" It feels like she still needs confirmation, proof of some sort but mentally laughs at herself because she's definitely had her fare share of proof. "Mmmhmm" Damon nods with his mouth full.

"What else can you do?" she finds herself asking the question before she really has time to think about it.

"More than you can imagine" He replies smirking. Before Elena has time to ask any other questions burning at her mind she spies something in Damon's hand, some sort of golden ornament peeking through his hold.

"What's that?" She asks, gesturing to his hand.

Damon unlocks his grasp to reveal a necklace, a stunning necklace with a large gem hanging onto the end. He slides it from his palm and holds it from the tip of the chain, letting it dangle in Elena's view. "You mean this?"

"It doesn't seem like your taste, or is it?" Elena jokes, honestly curious as to why he would have this. Maybe a keepsake of some sort. Damon seems to hesitate for a moment before answering

"It belonged to a beautiful girl, a lot like you in that department, she's…trapped and this will set her free" Elena furrows her brows. "what do you mean, how is she trapped?" she asks as she hovers over the many fruits; unable to choose which one she'll have next.

"I met her…a long time ago and she was locked away, she's been there ever since and this…" Damon spins the gem with his finger "is the key to unlocking the tomb".

Elena nearly spits out her piece of watermelon when he says tomb, whenever she thinks of tombs she thinks of Ancient Egyptians.

"Tomb?" Damon rolls his eyes. "I've told you too much already, besides you'll meet her soon enough, you can ask _her _what happened." Damon collects the empty fruit platter and props it into the sink.

Elena huffs, spinning around to face Damon. She temporarily accepts she will find out no more about Damon's odd plan today. "So, you've had your breakfast, I believe it's time I had _mine_" he eyes her as he stalks toward her. Like a hunter and it's prey.

Her blood runs cold realising just what he means. He want's to drink from her. Her head begins shaking from the left to the right almost as fast as her heartbeat. "Damon, no, you'll kill me" and just as Elena's says it Damon out right laughs. She stands completely still, skin crawling like bugs all over her, unsure of how to react.

"No Elena, it won't kill you, as long as your relaxed, it won't even hurt that much"

Damon get's closer and Elena takes a step backward only to find she's pressed against the kitchen counter. That's when he takes his chance, flashing toward her in vampire speed and pressing his body tight against hers.

"No" she whimpers. Tears stinging at her eyes, yearning to break free. "If you don't comply I can always make you" Damon reminds her, brushing a few stray strands of hair away to reveal her neck. Elena has no option; he'll either force her, the hard way. Which she does not want to face ever again. Or she can agree, calm herself down and, if Damon is telling the truth, it won't hurt that much.

Damon inches closer to her, awaiting her approval. But he's already brushed his lips against her neck, causing her to spine to shiver. Her body freezes, she tries to breathe slowly, telling herself she has to relax but it only makes her panic more.

"Shhh" Damon whispers making her shudder. She tries to focus on his gentle touches. It's an odd remedy, the feel of his soft lips against her skin, but it works. She flutters her eyes shut and thinks of nothing else except his lingering kisses, leaving the skin beneath burning like a fire. It makes her forget about every other problem in the world.

And then the kisses stop, only for a brief moment, and are replaced by two sharp fangs dipping through her, penetrating her skin. She winces, slight pain shooting from the wound. But it is forgotten as the strange sensation of feeding takes over. She listens to the moans from his lips as the wetness of excess blood drips down her chest. A tingling forms in her veins as he sucks the blood from them, as if electricity is being shot through her. She becomes more and more aware of the perception of his bite. But soon that's all she is aware of. The world around her gets vaguer and vaguer. Her vision blurs and it's like a dizzy spell in slow motion, descending over her in a tidal wave of darkness.

She's fading fast. Fading into oblivion.

And suddenly the tingling stops and she feels something thick and sweet pouring into her mouth. She doesn't know what it is, she just knows she wants more. As she drinks it she notices something. the darkness is slowly fading before her. It becomes transparent like a smoky glass, but she can still see through it.

As more of the substance rushes into her system she realises that it's blood, that it's Damon's blood. She remembers that the last time she had it and it's powers to heal her, and that's exactly what it's doing now, it's bringing her back to life.

Almost as if a light switch is turned on, the darkness vanishes and the glass is left completely clear just as her senses return. She's back, she's fine, and she's alive. Her deep brown eye's dart around until she is locked in a gaze, a gaze stronger than any gaze she's ever had, a gaze with cerulean blue eye's.

"What happened?" her voice is soft and timid from her blood stained lips. "I drank from you and when you began to fade I revived you, your perfectly fine" Damon reassures her. She is perfectly fine, but a little overwhelmed. "What was that? Did I die?" she asks breathless. Damon laughs. "You are so melodramatic" she wants to be angry, upset, she wants him to know she is not okay with this, but can't bring herself to find the rage. She actually lets her lips tip up, curl into a smile she hasn't seen in far too long.

She is melodramatic.

Suddenly there is a loud knocking at the door, it almost makes Elena jump. Someone's here. Hope explodes in the pit of her stomach. It could be aunt Jenna, maybe they are looking for her, maybe they have a search party going on. Elena doesn't think twice as she begins to run, almost tripping over her feet with excitement. She makes it to the hallway, only metres away from the door, heart pounding like a drum, like the beat to a song.

But then she feels two strong hands wrap around her fore arms and her gasp is broken as she is violently jerked back. She topples a little but Damon pulls her up, keeping her balanced. He flips her around and stares right into her eyes. "Go hide in my bedroom, do not make a sound and do not come out until I tell you" it's as if the words are written into her skin, engraved there. Her mind has no choice but to obey the commands, she can't control the actions she commits. Her head nods subconsciously before walking away. Her true mind, the mind of Elena is excluded from her body as her legs take the steps forward, trotting up the stairs, down the hallway and finally turning the handle on the bedroom door.

All she knows is that she needs to hide.

**III**

Damon sighs as he hears his bedroom door click shut. _Who the hell is here?_ He examines himself quickly for any abnormalities (Blood and so on) before strolling to the front door and swinging it open. His jaw locks sharply when he sees a light blue uniform staring back at him. A police uniform.

_Fuck Elena. _Her Damn phone call, they must have tracked down the location. "Mr Salvatore" the middle-aged woman brings back his attention. He merely nods his head as he takes her hand and shakes it. She has cropped blonde hair and blue eyes giving a slight resemblance to that chirpy little girl, what was her name, Caroline?

"I'm Liz Forbes, Head of the police department, you wouldn't mind if I could come inside and have a few words with you?" she asks firmly, keeping her ground.

Damon puts on a pleasant smile, stepping aside so she can walk through the threshold. As he follows her into the foyer he rummages his options. He has two choices; he can kill her or compel her. The only problem is that she could be filled with vervain.

"I understand your new here, is that correct?" she asks while staring at some clipboard he assumes holds his information. "Yes, I came to visit some relatives" he replies. "Oh, but Zach's out of town" she shoots at him "who else could you be possibly visiting?" Damon grinds his teeth together. "Well he left just as I got here, so I'm looking after the house while he's gone" Damon explains smoothly.

Liz seems barely convinced as she tips her head back to study her clipboard. After a few moments she talks again. "You know, we don't have much information at all about you Mr Salvatore" she eyes him suspiciously. "Damon" He corrects. She doesn't say anything.

"Is that so?" he pries, trying to take a peek at the clipboard which she pulls back to her chest before he can see anything written. Damn fucking humans. "Can I ask why it is you're here?" Damon begins, getting straight to the point.

"Well, we received a call yesterday from this very location of a girl claiming she'd been kidnapped." Liz raises her eyebrows, as if to say 'how are you gonna get yourself out of this one?'.

Damon sighs, time to conduct an experiment. He stares directly in her eyes and with a clear voice orders her to walk to the kitchen. She seems a little confused but that only lasts for a split second before she does as he asks. Damon smirks.

"So they really did run out of vervain" He mumbles to himself. He blurs toward her at vampire space, making her jump. "You are going to go back to the office, explain to everyone that call was just a silly teenager pulling a prank and forget about ever meeting me, you understand?" Liz nods vaguely, mumbling his commands before trodding away and shutting the door behind her.

Damon can't help but grin. They have no vervain; he has all of it to himself. _Perfect_.

"Elenaaaaa" He singsongs particularly loudly "You can come out now". He hears her footsteps trod down the stairs and keeps the smile planted onto his lips. She comes into view with an annoyed expression, eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed and a big pout on her lips. It makes Damon laugh to which she just rolls her eyes.

"You can't take any of this seriously can you?" She accuses. Damon lets his laughter die down as he shakes his head. Elena bites her bottom lip forcefully, sucking the tender skin between her teeth before letting it slip out again. "Who was that?" She asks sharply.

"That…" Damon makes his way toward the bar, grabbing a bottle of bourbon and carelessly pouring the liquid into a glass. "…was the head of the police department, Officer Liz Forbes" As he says the name Elena's eyes seem to pop out of her head. "Caroline's mother!?" Huh, so she was related. He tips the glass upward letting the alcohol slide down his throat, leaving a light sizzle.

Elena takes three threatening steps forward, pointing an angry finger toward him. "What did you do? Is she okay? Where is she?" the questions fly at him, the tone as harsh as bullets. "Calm down Elena, I just compelled her to forget her visit and head on home" Elena lifts a brow "You mind tricked her?" she accuses. Damon smiles. _So she has a nickname for it now._ "I guess you could call it that".

He watches amused as she paces around the room, hands constantly ruffling in her hair, frustrated huffs every now and then. Until she comes to an abrupt stop right before him. "Damon, you can't use people like that, you can't use me like that!" she yells. His smiles fades. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her close, locking them together, getting her heated in the moment. He listens to her heartbeat flutter at their close proximity and smirks deviously. "Really? Because it looks like I just did" he whispers, which only causes her to groan and push him away.

"I want to go home" She states firmly. "I'm sure you do" Damon agrees rather cheerfully, thoroughly enjoying her outbursts of anger. "Let me go home" she demands, ignoring his amusement.

Damon plops his glass onto the bar before focusing back on her. "You see, Elena, I just can't do that" Damon shrugs his shoulders, giving a fake sympathetic look. "Why not?" Her voice burns through his ears, a reminder of the fire he saw in her yesterday.

_How dare you_. It's still fresh in his mind.

"Don't use that tone with me" he growls. Elena throws her hands in the exasperated. "Just tell me, tell me why I can't go home" she yells at him.

The rage in the pit of Damon's stomach bubbles to a boiling point, to a breaking point. And then he snaps. Damon blurs toward Elena, smashing her against the wall gaining a broken yelp from her. His has her locked in his grip, body pressed harshly against hers.

"Do you want to know why you can't go home?" He spits making her shudder. Elena opens her eyes through her lashes, deep brown glossy pools staring back at him. Tears prick at the corners.

He brings his head in, right next to her ear. Her body shakes, as he gets closer, her heartbeat, which sounds like it's going at a very unnatural rate, quickens.

And that is when Damon purrs, "Because you're _mine"_


	6. Possessed

**This chapter, which is pretty long (Nearly 5000 words, your welcome), continues where we left off. You're going to enjoy this. ;)**

_He brings his head in, right next to her ear. Her body shakes, as he gets closer, her heartbeat, which sounds like it's going at a very unnatural rate, quickens. _

_And that is when Damon purrs, "Because you're_ mine_" _

With that one sentence Damon shoves Elena onto the hard floor, quickly pulling himself on top of her. Elena doesn't have time to register what's going on until he actually rips her tank top in half with his bare hands.

He's going to fuck her and what scares her more is that she might actually want it.

Damon hastily pulls more thin fabric off of Elena, destroying the only barrier between their aching bodies. "I'm going to _prove_ to you that you belong to me" He growls after pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it carelessly behind them.

Elena lays her eyes over his toned chest, wanting more of his tantalizing skin to be revealed. She doesn't even realize that her own hands have dragged themselves up onto his body, unable to resist the urge to touch every inch of him.

Everything is quick and fast and heated. The lust is so thick in the air that nothing else matters, it's just an act that must be done and done now.

Only moments ago she hated him, was scared of him. All the air had flown out of her lungs when her back hit the wall. And it hurt too. But this man seems to have the power to make her feel every single emotion in seconds, and this strange control that he has over her makes her want to be submissive to him. She hates what he does to her, she hates the way he makes her want him.

But she loves it all at the same time.

Elena lies underneath him in her underwear. Harsh pants of breath coming from both of them, his forehead touching against hers.

The competitive race of shedding clothes has now come to a halt, slowing to mesmerize the moments. As they thrive in each other's gaze Damon's tiptoes his fingers down Elena's velvety skin, curling around her back and unclasping her bra in one quick snap.

Damon slides it out of the way to reveal her plush and round breasts. The cool air hits them pebbling the once smooth surface, nipples hardening before his hungry eyes. He relishes in their appearance before dipping his head down to press his wet tongue in between her cleavage.

She gasps at the tender feeling, the way it makes her entire body ignite with a hotness she has never felt before. Suddenly the gentleness of his tongue is replaced by the light scraping of his fangs, barely braking her flesh but enough to reveal little dots of blood rushing out from underneath. Damon growls, licking up her sweet nectar hastily until he is certain there is no more left.

But then his warmth is gone and he is moving down her body antagonizingly slow kisses. My god is he talented with his mouth. She squirms underneath him, urging him to reach the one spot where she aches for him most but he takes his time, purposely drawing it out until she brakes. He's driving her insane. Though her thoughts are soon forgotten when he reaches the hem of her little lacy panties, hitching them down with his _teeth_.

She inhales a sharply when he finally throws them to the side. Her arousal instantly intoxicates the air. She is wet and ready and wanting.

Damon's gaze darts toward hers quickly, and she softly gasps at how the once ice blue of his eyes have burned through and turned to a rich deep black, it may only be her imagination but she he suffers from a burning desire to become dominant. Dominant of her.

Damon's lips curve into a devious smirk before inching down toward her cunt.

But he swivels to the side at the last minute earning a frustrated groan from Elena. He presses a thick kiss on he inner thigh and she bucks her hips up. Just a little higher and…oh god. He chuckles at her reaction to his torturous teasing before pecking at her other thigh. "Beg me for it" he orders huskily.

Elena doesn't think twice. "Please, please just touch me" Damon lowers his head further, in between her legs. She can feel his cool breath brushing against her heat. "Your going to have to be a little more specific, _Elena"_ he owns her name now, she can tell just by the way he purrs it to her, proving his control.

"Damon" She whimpers, breathless. "_Fuck _me" She can't even recognize her own voice when she says it, it's deep and dark and not hers. She's possessed, it seems they both are, possessed with a destructive hunger that will do anything to feel the things he makes her feel.

Damon seems slightly taken aback…for a split second and replaces the smirk on his lips with the appearance of his tongue dipping out and lazily licking up her slit. Her head tips back, tapping the carpet underneath her, one long pleasure filled moan escaping her parted lips. _Fuck_.

Damon purposely avoids her clit, circling around it, tasting her sweet juices, savouring her taste. Her hands intertwine in his black locks, twisting it and grasping it, pushing his head down for a harder pressure to relieve her need.

But much to her dismay, he retracts his tongue. Before she can complain he thrusts two fingers inside her. Her body spasms at the intrusion. Her back arches into a taut curve, mewling for him not to stop.

Damon pushes at an even pace, building her up. His tongue flits out to with her clit, flicking it, sucking it and she's sure she might explode then and there. He thrusts faster, as fast as a human would be able go and she can feel the coil inside her getting stronger and stronger every second. His name is planted onto her lips like a chant. Damon, Damon, Damon. Over and over in a husky, hot moan. And then he's pumping into her at full vampire speed. _So close, so fucking close_.

Her nails dig into the carpet at her side as her walls suddenly tighten and an explosion of pleasure erupts from her core as the coil snaps. Damon is left with a flood of her delicious arousal.

Elena collapses flat onto the ground, panting heavily. They should do this more often.

She watches intently as Damon lifts his dripping fingers to his mouth sucking them clean. He deliberately exaggerates his moan, as he tastes her juices. Cocky, arrogant and self-assured.

He retracts his fingers when they are clean and leans down to give her a taste. Their tongues dancing with each other, the deliciousness of their tastes moulded together makes for an irresistible combination.

In the back of her mind she registers that this is their first kiss.

It's this one intimate action that makes her realise Damon isn't just a sadistic vampire. He's the one that ignites the fire inside her, the explosions of lust and pleasure; he's the one that terrifies her to the point of being scared for her life.

He makes her alive in all the ways she never thought to be possible.

Damon sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, clamping his teeth down, grazing sharply and drawing blood. He lets the honey slide down his throat, sucking harshly for more.

When he's significantly taken all he can of the small wound on her now swollen bottom lip he pulls away, resting his forehead onto hers, watching as she reveals her deep brown orbs behind thick curled lashes.

One of them could say something, but voices are not needed for him to know what she wants. The way her plush lips are parted, the way her skin is a little sweaty, the way she pants. The way she's looking at him, begging him with her eyes.

Damon quickly undoes his belt buckle and slides his jeans off his body.

**III**

Bonnie wakes with a jolt. Drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

They won't stop, they won't go away.

Someone is trying to get to her through the consistently terrifying nightmares she is haunted with every second she shuts her eyes. She'd originally thought it was only when she settled in her bed but this time she'd taken a short nap on the couch and her mind was soon infected with the same ghost every time.

She's calling to me.

In this particular dream she'd awoken in a forest. A dense forest with tall trees that block the rays of the sun and capture the shadows below so dark she nearly mistook it for a night.

The way the trees stood closely together reminded her of a cage. The floor was littered with weak and drying leaves that break away with the gentlest of a touch. But they were all light and pale browns, which make the deep rich leaves stand out so easily. It didn't take her long to realise that they were curved in a spacious circle around her.

And then she'd noticed a point inside the circle that began a diagonal line, and then where that ended it began another line and then another. The shape of a stare was inside the circle.

This was a symbol drawn into the floor. A symbol for the witches coven. The Bennett coven.

The frosty breeze made her second-guess that it was daytime as she sucked it sharply into her lungs.

"Bonnie" she had called in a shivering whisper. "Come to me, it's time, come to me". She had furrowed her brows and come to a realisation that even she couldn't seem to understand in real life.

"Emily"

And then she'd jumped awake.

She shakes her head, trying to rid the voice from her mind but she's afraid it is permanently planted there forever.

_Come to me, it's time, come to me_

**III**

"Damon!" She screams it out with all the voice is her lungs. Tidal waves of total pleasure shock through her body, her walls clamping down on Damon's rock hard cock still thrusting deep inside her.

She rides out her orgasm in breathless pants, listening to Damon's grunt as he comes hot and sticky inside her.

And then in a swift movement he pulls out and he collapses on top of her. There they are, sweaty limbs tangled, both catching their breath. Elena's hair is a mess; if anyone were to see her hair like this they would know without a doubt that she'd just had rough, hot sex.

Damon rests his head on her chest, just above her breasts. She loves the feel of their naked skin pressed together.

And they lay there for a little longer until Elena begins to have the side effects of a vampire using full force on a fragile little human.

She does not even want to begin to move her hips; they are probably bruised or broken. Her back and ass are burned from the friction against the carpet and most of all she feels like she has just had the toughest workout possible. She needs to go to sleep. She wouldn't mind just falling asleep here with him, resting atop her.

And then comes reality. What the hell just happened?

She isn't sure what to make out of this, one second she hates him, he kidnapped her for god's sake, and the next…well. It's not like she initiated anything, she just didn't stop anything because and to be honest; she has never wanted anyone like she wants him. She encouraged it in fact (at least while it was happening).

Elena's thoughts are interrupted by the lack of Damon's hot body on hers. She wants to sit up and see where he's going but her question is answered as she feels his arms wrap around her body and lift her off the ground.

Elena smiles, trying to ignore the heart fluttering warmth in her belly. She just lets her eyelids droop shut and slow her breathing.

The light sway of his steps forward is like a relaxing rocking. She is slipping out of consciousness.

She soon feels the soft sheet of a bed on her back and lazily rolls onto her side, cuddling up in the cushions. Damon leans down and places one sweet little kiss on her forehead sending a harsh realisation down her spine.

She listens intently to Damon's footsteps, waits and waits and then hears the loud slam of the front door and it locking not soon after.

The second the grumbling of a car engine begins to roar Elena shoots her eyes open.

**III**

The genuine smile on Damon's lips stays put as he drives through the small town of mystic falls. He doesn't have a thing to say except for the fact that he is completely and utterly happy. He can't remember the last time he'd been so at peace.

And it's all because of her.

He reminds himself he shouldn't look too much into this; she is just a distraction, just a human. She will be a plaything for Katherine and him when he gets her back.

But every time he says it more of a lie it becomes.

Damon lets the breeze brush against his face; the rays of the glowing sun beat down onto him.

But someone distracts him from his bliss. There she is, pacing down the path opposite him. That damn witch.

He swerves his care to the side of the road, putting it in park before getting out. He examines her as she walks particularly fast. She seems very troubled, flinching at every movement around her whether it's a bird landing on a branch or a leaf falling onto her head from the shady autumn trees above.

It must be Emily.

Damon catches up to her, jogging a little and coming to an abrupt stop right before her. She nearly topples over as she hits his chest. The second they touch her entire body tenses, her eyes wide. He can see the fear written all over her.

She knows what he is. She knows he's dangerous.

"Bonnie Bennett" he begins in a cheerful voice. "How funny it is that I run into you today".

Bonnie gulps, attempting to walk around him but he stops her effortlessly. "Stay away from me" she spits. Damon lifts an eyebrow. "Now that's a bit rude don't you think?"

She goes for an escape a second time and Damon rolls his eyes, gripping her forearms and holding her in place. He stares firmly into her dark eyes, pupil's dilated, "What do you know about Emily Bennett?".

"Not much, just her name and that she is somehow connected to me" she answers clearly in a trance. "How do you mean connected?" he pry's.

"I have nightmares about her" she continues dazed.

"And what exactly happens in these nightmares of yours?" Damon pulls them to the side of the path as he sees more people headed their way. He keeps his voice down.

"I'm in a forest standing on a witches symbol, it's my coven, then I hear her calling to me telling me 'it's time'"

Damon smirks, that's very Emily of her. He compels witchy to forget him ever approaching her before going back to his car and starting the engine.

So now he knows that Bonnie is the one.

**III**

He can't hold in his anticipation for tomorrow night as his car comes to a stop in front of the boarding house. He's going to have Katherine and Elena all to himself.

It's the second he walks in the door that he knows something isn't right. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach. His first instinct is that Elena is in danger.

"Elena". No answer. "Elena?" he calls out louder this time, a bit panicked.

But that panic all dies down into a hot burning rage when he sees the shattered glass. It barely takes him seconds to register what's happened.

_Elena escaped_.

**III**

**Hurry up.** Her legs shake as she runs, causing her to topple over every now and then with a loud thud. **He's probably right behind you. **This makes Elena cock her head to the side, checking if anything's following her with the corner of her eye. Nothing. She really needs to stop being so paranoid.

Elena keeps running, faster than she has ever ran before. Her heart is pounding in her throat, louder than it should. Her blood is boiling, the adrenaline bursting through her veins.

She takes a peek down at her cuts. They aren't much; only light scrapes from when she broke the glass.

_You have to do this, she reminds herself eagerly, you have to get out._

_She will take any chance she gets, She and Damon may have made some sort of mends but it doesn't stop him from being a dangerous vampire keeping her captive. _

_Her hands tremble a little as she holds the fireplace tool tightly; her knuckles have gone white from her grip. _

_She vaguely remembered when she had attempted to use it as a weapon. And failed. Funnily enough it was still lying useless on the floor in the lounge room. And now she holds it before a beautiful life sized window. This time she doesn't intend to use it as a weapon of defence but a weapon of attack._

_She pulls it back over her head and goes to whack against the glass but falters. That's the third time now. She's never broken a window before, not to mention she's never escaped from a kidnapping. Also every time she is about to hit the window she keeps thinking Damon will hear her. _

_He's not even here you idiot! But he will be soon if you don't hurry. _

_This time she scrunches her eyes shut positions the metal rod and uses all her strength to whip it forward. _

_She doesn't falter._

As she reaches the ending of the forest (Thank God) a loud clap of thunder causes her to jump and stumble landing in the dirt below. _Fucking idiot_.

Before she even has time to get up on her feet the sky explodes in a wave of rain turning all the dirt to thick, oozing mud. It takes approximately five seconds for the rain to totally drench her.

Elena sighs as she pulls herself up. He'll be home soon, in fact he might be home now, he could be looking for you now. As she continues forward the mud slides off her in big clumps.

She shivers in the T-shirt and jeans she quickly threw on before putting her plan into action as she full on sprints to the clearing of the forest. The frozen air fills her dried lungs as she pants.

Then she sees a car drive by a row of little shops; it makes her stomach do somersaults.

She's home. She did it, she escaped. But it's not over yet. She continues to run, this time on the concrete road. Her house isn't too far from here.

The road is flooding with water by the time she reaches her driveway. She could cry of joy and thinks she might just. The water splashes loudly on her feet as she makes her way onto the porch and finally out of the rain.

She can't feel her fingers or her toes and is a little scared that they might fall off.

Before she can even knock on the door it swings open to the shocked and concerned face of her brother. She bursts into tears. Just to see Jeremy's face.

"Oh my God Elena, are you okay?" She ignores him and just falls into his arms, gripping him tightly, as close as she can get him, his warm body heat sizzling her frozen skin.

She didn't realise how much she missed her little brother. She clings to him; as if she lets go she will never get to see Jeremy again.

**III**

Jeremy stands awkwardly straight with his dripping sister wrapped around him.

He doesn't really know how to react or why she is acting like this. Something must have happened on her trip, which she has come home to very early not to mention without luggage. Finally he speaks up.

"Elena your freezing, what happened?" he whispers, trying to pull her off him gently.

She looks up to him with glassy eyes. "I'm okay just don't tell Jenna, _please_" Jeremy shakes his head a little, totally unconvinced. "Do this for me, just for a little while" she begs sternly, while sniffling.

Seeing his sisters face like that, one hundred precent serious, one hundred precent desperate. It's what they do right? Brother and sister, they help each other out. She's always done it for him.

Jeremy reluctantly nods.

She sighs full of relief. "Thank you Jer". She squeezes him once more before slowly she bringing her arms back to her sides. "Where's Aunt Jenna?" Jeremy swivels his arm around Elena as he shuts the door, keeping the cold wind of the thunderstorm out.

"She's out" he goes to ask if he should call her but Elena cuts him off. "Please, I'll explain everything later, don't say a thing to her, not yet" Jeremy furrows his brows completely lost as she walks upstairs to her bedroom.

He trusts Elena, he does but he has a terrible feeling about agreeing to this.

He sighs, shaking his head as he walks over to the kitchen. Maybe he should make her some soup or hot chocolate, her lips were blue and all the colour had left her entire body.

But before Jeremy can open the cupboard he spies a dark figure standing outside their window. He stalks over to it, staring through the foggy glass but suddenly it vanishes.

Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him.

**III**

Damon stands fuming on the Gilbert property, he's so angry it feels like he is radiating heat, which turns the rainwater into steam. But he has a vivid imagination.

He doesn't care how soaking he is, or how truly cold he is. All he cares about is the fact that Elena left him, she escaped, and she _betrayed_ him.

He was more than stupid to just leave her alone and assume he'd come home to her all happy and smiles.

His ears pick up the sound of shower water running in amongst the rain. It takes a lot of effort to stop himself from zooming up there and draining every last drop in her pathetic human body right now. But he knows how weak that is, if he drags it out just a little longer, if he makes her suffer. Then he will be truly satisfied with his punishment.

Damon smirks as the sky lights up in a flash of sheet lightning.

She will not live to see the end of this.

**III**

Elena stares angrily at her digital clock. It glares back at her with its glowing red numbers reading **1:43 am**.

How did it get so late? How has he not found her yet? Where is he? Has he even come home yet?

The questions rush through her mind, each one making her more and more anxious. God is she happy to be home, but she is incredibly stupid to be escaping with no plan B. she wasn't thinking clearly, all that was on her mind was _I have to get out, I have to get out_. She didn't even begin to contemplate what would happen after that. And now she sits having a panic attack at 1:43 in the morning.

He is bound to figure out sooner than later where she is; it's obvious the first place she'd go is her home. But somehow he's not here yet. A loud bang from the sky makes her gasp; _it's just the storm_ she tells herself. She really needs to calm down. If he wanted her back he would have come by now. Maybe he just let her go, sure it seems a little out of character but maybe he had a realisation while he was out. She can only hope that's what's happened because if it's not. She won't even go there.

Your home now, she thinks, that's all that matters. It was the hardest thing to do, seeing Aunt Jenna again without jumping into her arms and never letting go. But she knows they are not the people to go to about this…about vampires. In fact she isn't sure if anyone really is the right person to go to about it.

The storm won't stop it's treacherous roaring. The thunder sounds like the screaming of a monster.

Lungs breaking from the force of it's own voice, which creates wind that confuses Elena for the lash of a whip, slapping onto a dying slave's bloodied back. She's mistaken the rain for hail three times now. Forcing herself from the cosy comfort of her quilt cover and to the window to peek out the dripping glass only hoping she wouldn't find angry blue eyes staring back at her.

But each time she'd just find the cloudy grey sky.

It'd taken her a few minutes to tell if they were small rocks of ice or droplets of water plunging to their death in the deceiving darkness of the night.

And now she sits, annoyingly wide awake (because like hell she'll ever get to sleep in this weather), in her bed. A horrid howling makes her head snap up, eye's open and alert, heart pounding in her throat for her only to sigh in uncertain relief of the realisation; it's just the storm. She reminds herself the simple sentence until she believes it. Over and over, a mantra.

To say she's never enjoyed thunderstorms is a bit of an understatement. She'll admit they can be beautiful, to see the amazing forms they create, especially lighting. Jagged lines of light flashing across the poisoned sky. But just because the are somewhat of a sight to see doesn't mean she won't jump a few times at the blood-curdling noises they create.

She swears if she gets scared from a thunderclap or the lash of the wind one more time. And just as she says it an eruption explodes from the blackened clouds causing her body to jolt, a staggered gasp escaping her lips.

That's it. Elena throws her bed sheets off of her in a huff, storming from her bed and to the bathroom. She flicks the light switch once, waiting longer than she should for the bathroom to awaken from the dull dark but nothing. She flicks it again, then again only to get no result.

Oh would you look at that, the powers out.

It' a reflex she has. When she's in situations like these; when the power goes out or there is a thunderstorm or the door magically opens itself occasionally she uses either humour or anger to mask the fact that she's trembling in her own skin. It's ridiculous yes, she isn't a five-year-old kid but she has seen way too many horror movies to argue with that.

Elena stares at herself in the dim reflection. Her eyes are more than adjusted to the lack of light so she can see herself; it's just a little fuzzy. She turns the tap on, wetting her hands and then splashing the cool water on her face. She needs to calm down.

Suddenly a loud bang makes her choke on her own gasp, body jerking forward in shock. It takes her a few moments to settle down, breathing slow deep breaths until finally she reminds herself the one thing that seems to sound more like a lie than the truth.

"It's just the storm"

But it's when she lifts her head up again and spots a figure in the mirror that her heart stops. Before she has chance to spin around it's already blurred towards her and slammed her tight against the cupboard.

His eyes black and smoky, veins wriggling and squirming from underneath and then the small whites of his fangs peeking from his lip.

The adrenaline of fear mixed with dread creating a toxic combination has already shot its way into her veins, poisoning her blood flow

Then ever so slowly he leans in close, breath against her ear making her tremble beneath his hold.

"_Are you sure about that_?"

**Okay, okay please don't hate me for that sex scene at the start.**

**I know I skipped it but it's for a reason. I had to leave it as a bit of a tease of what's to come because obviously Damon's pretty angry at Elena escaping and well he's going to get revenge if you know what I mean ;)**

**Also tomorrow is in fact the 'The Night of the Comet' and a particular Bennett witch will be summoning Damon to the tomb. Katherine may or may not be in there, but whatever the outcome it all ads up to Damon and Elena's relationship. **

**Like always please review, without reviews I don't think I'll be able to get enough confidence to continue the story, but you guys are awesome and supportive and review me heaps. I really do appreciate it. **

**Chapter 6 should be up soon. – Mia (yeah I'm going to sign my name at the end of my authors notes now)**


	7. Punished

**So finally here it is, sorry it took so long! I didn't intend for this chapter to finish where it did but other things got in the way of writing my goal amount. I really hope this has come out okay! Please review and let me know. **

The light buzzing in her head grows, only just enough so she can make out what that buzzing is. It's a car engine.

She has the urge to open her eyes and look around, her muscles ache and her head throbs but she needs to stay quite, she needs to stay still.

She has one more chance left and she's not going to waste it.

**III**

The rain shoots down to the ground causing tiny little splatters all over the car.

The headlights barely make it any easier to see in the pitch black of the night. But Damon doesn't need headlights to see in the dark. The sky above is coated in grey storm clouds that frequently explode in light or slap together and make a roaring clap of thunder.

And there is a beautiful girl lying motionless next to him. The blood still pours down from her head, trailing in trickles across her unconscious face. Her long chestnut hair messy from the struggle. She will be awake soon.

Damon turns into the deserted drive way of the boarding house. He's surprised she even made her way out of the forest, that thing goes for miles, she could've been stuck until morning. He only chose to stay at this old house because it's so alone, secluded from civilisation.

So much so that no one could hear her scream.

He peeks a glance to Elena as she stirs. Damon sighs. He should've expected this from her. Of course she would have tried to escape, he just thought that things would be a bit better now. That she even would have chosen to stay willingly.

Damon laughs at himself internally. You're _upset _that she left? Really? Damon swallows back his sudden outburst of hurt, the one that always seems to grind into his heart and pull at it until it's completely scattered from left to right.

He knows deep in the pit of his stomach _why_ he is feeling that way but he won't ever admit it to himself. So he masks his last shred of humanity with all he has left.

Anger.

**III**

Elena keeps her eyes snapped shut, listening to the rain blasting down, trying more than anything to control her breathing. She is more than terrified of what he will do to her.

He might just kill her.

And this time more so than the last. A tang begins in the corner of her eyes telling her tears wish to flow free, but she will not let everything go now, she still has some time, she can make it out again and when she does (she ignores the voice inside her that says 'if she ever will') she knows exactly where to go and what to do to keep as far away from him as possible.

It'll be okay. It'll be okay.

She lays motionless as the car comes to an abrupt stop.

There is the large probability that she won't ever see her family again and every second that little thought, so little but so destructive, enters her mind she looses any ounce of hope she has.

But she won't give up trying. She won't tolerate this. He can't just keep her here and expect them to be…happy or _civil _together. In fact how could he expect them to be together at all? After what he's done? The realisation of the truth is hard, but she can never trust him, it's not like she ever did but she put herself at risk when she willingly let him fuck her.

That's the first time she's even mentally whispered the word since it happened, the tingles running through her veins at even the remembrance of how incredible it was makes her want to let him punish her, to hurt her and hit her and fuck her all over again. Her heat dampens underneath the thin sheet of her panties.

How can she be so weak?

She can't assume he won't bite into her skin and never stop at any second. She needs precautions. And she needs to get out of here, of his hold, she needs to stop being so vulnerable to the monster in the seat opposite her.

She listens silently as the door flings open, the instant slap of freezing cold air covering her skin, then there's a loud bang and a moment of quietness. Quietness that she relishes more than ever, it may be the last moment she really has to herself. It lasts all of 2 seconds before the deadly breeze harshly floods the car once again and two strong arms slide round her body.

He lifts her up out of the safety of the vehicle and into the storm. She shivers remembering how she had fallen in the mud earlier. And then she feels the tears banging to break free again at the thought of how she found Jeremy afterwards. How she found home.

It'll be okay. It'll be okay.

In a flash the rain is whipped away and the warmth of a familiar house surrounds her. She tries to ignore the sudden wave of nausea flashing over her stomach. Whatever that is, the way he blurs from one place to another, is unsettling, physically and mentally. She marks it off as a vampire thing.

She focuses on the slight sway as Damon walks forward, down a step and then turns around, placing Elena gently onto the couch, the soft cushions enveloping her shivering state.

It'll be okay. It'll be okay.

But the second she hears him speak her mind screams _lies, lies, lies!_

It's the silky smooth velvet of his voice; the way the two words that make her heart stop beating roll of his tongue with ease.

"Your awake"

**III**

Jeremy stares at his sister's empty bedroom in confusion. Something was clanging constantly, every irritating time his ears would sting until he opened his eyes groggily and decided to stop that damn noise.

He went to Elena's room first, he assumed it was her window since her room was the closest, but he was met by an oddly dead and silent bedroom, dull and grey, as if she were never there to begin with.

The feeling hit him, somewhere deep in the bottom of his depressed little heart, but he shook it off. After all, he gets feelings like that about anything all the time.

So after locking the window that was in fact whipping against it's own frame and letting in a rush of rain he went to look for her. He knew she was probably perfectly fine, maybe she was in the bathroom, getting a snack, watching TV if she couldn't sleep or something. He didn't know, she could be anywhere around the house doing anything. But he was particularly cautious because of her strange actions earlier.

He was worried about his sister so all he wanted was to see that she was just fine. But after a thorough check around the entire house twice he was certain she was missing.

And her car was not gone, neither where any of her belongings. Expect for her pyjamas. At first he wondered why she would leave at this hour in her pyjamas but now as he stares a third time at the empty bed it hits him. She's been kidnapped.

Okay, okay. So clearly he's taking it a little far but he's seen all the movies where this exact thing happens, he knows all the signs. And they all lead to a brutal kidnapping. The painful feeling grows deeper in his heart. Maybe it's true, maybe someone took her, maybe someone raped her and bashed her and left her on the side of the road for dead.

Jeremy gulps. He shivers as he feels goosebumps settle onto his skin. That's the most horrific thought he could possibly have, but is he wrong?

Stop it, stop thinking like that. Wait, that figure, the one he saw standing outside. He was sure that something was there watching them, watching her. It definitely wasn't a female. Jeremy's blood runs cold. It's true, someone took her.

He wants to believe that it's probably nothing. Though his mind won't stop wondering to that one possibility. As Jeremy stands shaken pondering his devastating thoughts he leans forward slightly, peering into the bathroom. Maybe he missed something; there must be a note or a hint or anything.

He flicks the light switch, being instantly surrounded by brightness. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change before looking over everything in sight and out of sight. He needs a clue, any kind of clue, he just needs one. And suddenly there before him is his clue.

A deep red peeks through the arrayed rubbish in the bin. Instantly he goes to push apart the surrounding rubbish, taking a better look. There is a sickened part of his mind that wonders if it's a dirty pad or tampon. But by the time he's even contemplated that he already has a clear view of a dozen dark scarlet-coated paper towels scrunched down to the bottom of the bin.

It's blood. _His sister's blood_.

**III**

Elena trembles against the shattered glass, she sits totally still on the dresser, completely petrified that if she moves a shard will fatally stab her. She can already feel the cuts all over her back beginning to spill blood. And Damon can smell it.

She winces as he moves closer, breathing in the intoxication. His eyes are dark, wanting, ready. He lingers there, lids shut in ecstasy, before pulling away. The veins under his eyes curl into view at the scent of blood. Hot, oozing blood.

He contemplates taking a small taste or drinking every ounce now. Because it's a hard temptation to resist but becomes a little less hard if he knows he will build her up first, drag it out like he loves, tease her into oblivion and only then will he take his reward.

His lips curve up into a suggestive smirk, tracing his fingers along her shaking thighs. Elena lets out a sharp breath. Damon's fingertips brush over her own, tracing the outline of her hand as his bloodshot eyes fade back to normal. He licks his lips, and suddenly his penetrating ice blue eyes are cutting through her shell. Staring right at her, making her heart beat faster.

Damon watches as she locks her gaze with his, the bleeding from her head has stopped and congealed into a strange red-brown colour.

Damon drags her hand down her body, taking his time to let it rub against her breasts, over the wet fabric of her tank top.

She can feel it beginning, everything around her seems non existent, every thought in her brain is only about him, and how hot she burns for him, how a delicious pleasure begins to spark in the pit of her stomach when she realises what he wants her to do.

She gasps as he guides her hand underneath her damp panties and straight to her clit. Elena lets her eyes flutter shut and mesmerises the touch, despite it being her own hand, it feels nearly as good as it does when he touches her.

Damon pushes more, applying friction against her heat making Elena mewl. He slips her drenched fingers from her clit and down to her entrance and thrusts in harshly without warning. Elena keens, back taut and moans a deep long moan.

Damon imitates the rhythm of sex with her own two fingers, using his to apply more pressure than she would on her own. He watches pleased as she writhes beneath him, the faster he goes the more she squirms in pleasure.

Damon quickens to vampire speed and smirks as Elena screams out his name. She hits her head against the broken mirror behind her, groaning and grinding her body. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" becomes a chastised chant on her lips.

Damon's cock just gets harder. As he leans in close, touching her embrace his eyes catch the bloody glass, how her free hand has been keeping her from toppling over and has been pressed up against the pool of scarlet. Damon groans at the sight, continuing his pumping rhythm.

She's shaking now and bursts her realise in wave of delicious juices leaving not only her but also his own hand wet and dripping. The smell of her sex along with her blood fills his nostrils and it brings him to his brink.

She hasn't had more than seconds to recover from her orgasm when he shoves his rock hard cock inside her. Her mouth drops open, her body tensing from the sudden intrusion. He goes slow at first, filling her up with every thrust, leaving her frustrated but somehow sinfully satisfied at the same time.

He sucks her wet fingers into his mouth, tasting her arousal. Licking them clean and moaning cockily as he finishes. He moves faster now, and grunts when she wraps her legs around his waist bringing him in closer and introducing a whole new angle. Her movement makes her muscles clench around his cock and he grunts again, faltering forward before catching himself.

_So fucking good_.

Damon grabs a chuck of Elena's chestnut hair, twirling it around before yanking it back gaining a shriek from her. Tears well up in her eyes from the burning at her scalp, but the waves of bliss and sex rippling up her body seem to take her mind off it. The mixture of the abusive pain and hot pleasure only make it better all together. A mixture she finds herself craving.

She really doesn't care that the sharp glass is in fact cutting her more; it only makes it feel _better_.

Elena slides her arms around his back, nails digging into his flesh as she nears her realise, Damon can feel himself breaking as well. But his eyes fixate on her bloody hand reaching up and slapping onto some unbroken glass of the mirror, it slowly slides down letting a rich trail of crimson stay behind.

Damon's fangs protrude.

Just a little taste.

His once clear blue orbs fill with a dark bloodshot disease, trails curving out in the form of nagging little veins, begging to be nourished with the blood he desires.

His throat is dry and sore and _hungry_. There seems to be only one substance that can fulfil him. He doesn't stop pumping inside her, but its messy now, unplanned and sweaty. Her eyes widen in fear when she sees his transformation but her orgasm comes on, her walls tighten and she can't seem to care, she just lets his name roll off her tongue in somewhat of a trigger for Damon, the second it rings through his ears he's already sunk his teeth deep inside her.

She yelps, instantly trying to push him off of her, she squirms around, attempting to break free. But every moment that passes the weaker she gets. Damon sucks down her blood, gulping and licking and moaning. Its better than anything he's ever tasted, it a sweet relief and a sick pleasurable sensation. It's his and no one else's. She is his. He doesn't stop, not even when Elena slips out of consciousness and begins to slide off the bloody dresser.

Damon retracts his fangs and watches as her lifeless body lay helpless on the ground. Damon lazily swipes the excess blood off his mouth.

Even in this state, of near death, naked and bruised and hurt, she is beautiful.

**III**

_Tomb, Comet, Necklace, Emily. _

The words rush through her mind like whispers, overwhelming whispers said by things she has never known…until now.

Bonnie doesn't have the courage to do it; she doesn't want to do it. Though Emily is capable of much more than possessing a witch even after death.

There's only a matter of time, after all tonight is the night of the comet.

**III**

Elena gasps awake, pushing her body all the way up into sitting position. She feels new, and shiny.

Her heart beats easily, pumping blood through her veins. Her once throbbing head and aching muscles have vanished. She feels totally awake and good. She feels good.

But as she examines herself she realises she does not look good. There is blood coated all over her naked body, only covered with a thin robe of silk. She reaches up to feel for her hair and gasps; it's messy and matted. She attempts to string it out with her fingers but it wont budge.

Her eyes adjust to the scene around her. For a second there she thought it was all a dream, her kidnapping, Damon, everything, and that she was at home sitting in her bed with Jeremy and Jenna and Caroline and Bonnie.

But now that, her life that once was, seems to be a dream and this is the reality.

The first thing she sees is the _bared _row of windows shining bright pink-orange sunlight through the glass. She can hear birds twilling and tweeting outside. It's sunrise.

The next thing is the thing she never wants to see again; Damon sits on the armchair fully dressed diagonally in front of her, drink in hand. She watches as he lifts the decorated glass to his lips and gulps down the last of the alcohol.

"What happened?" her voice sounds off, unnatural. Damon lifts his eyes to meet hers, "You nearly died" he explains in a sigh, as if its no big deal.

"I-I…What!?" Damon rolls his eyes. "I…may have…gotten a little out of control" he reluctantly admits.

And just like that she remembers everything. The pleasure, the pain, the _blood_. She feels for the two little bite marks in the corner of her neck but only finds a smooth surface. "You bit me…and you healed me" she states, intended to him but sounds more like a reassuring to herself.

Damon smirks "why yes I did". Elena's feels the rage building inside her, she has all of this anger, she wants him to feel every ounce of it, and not just the anger but also the pain and the frustration of the vicious cycle he has put her in.

But she's smarter than to just burst out in a fit of emotions right here and now.

Much smarter.

Damon studies her for a moment before placing his empty glass on the table and walking over to sit next to her. Elena immediately scurries to the end of the couch (not that it makes much difference), clutching onto the blanket and keeping it tight around herself.

Damon raises an eyebrow, "I'm not that bad am I?" Elena doesn't answer, she doesn't even want to look at him. She's sick of it, she's sick of feeling so pathetic and weak, she wants him to hurt, she wants him to go through pain.

Agonizing pain like no one has ever felt.

"No, your worse" she spits at him, as rudely and venomous as she can make it. Damon only smirks. "I like it when you're feisty" he says suggestively "it makes it even more fun to _fuck_ you". Elena's breath hitches.

_Why does he have to have that effect on you?_

Damon's smirk seems to vanish sharply and be replaced with a serious expression. She watches, a little scared, as his eyes grow darker, harder, angry. The confidence she had before fades.

He grabs her chin and tips it up, looking straight into her eyes, "who knows you're back in town?" the words fly out of Elena's mouth without second thought "My brother Jeremy" she answers in a monotone.

"How did you leave when you were compelled not to?" Elena can barely remember being compelled not to leave; in fact when she escaped it wasn't even in her mind. If she were compelled she isn't sure how she managed to get out but the mind-controlled part of her brain answers her question.

"You told me not to leave the threshold of this house, I was never compelled about the windows" Elena doesn't know much about compelling. She doesn't know the full extent of it, show isn't sure if it works every single time but Damon seems pretty confused at her answer.

"That's never happened before…it always works" he says to himself stunned, he looks back up at me slight awe-struck. "You cheated my compulsion and you didn't even know yourself" Damon smiles. "It's a good thing I kept you".

Elena furrows her brows, she really doesn't know why Damon is smiling at her like that or why he's happy he kept her but somehow, the most dangerous, horrible, coldest person she's ever known makes her heart a little warmer.

But Damon's smiles soon vanishes and is replaced by that serious expression, though this time she's sure she can see an ounce of hurt hidden in the blue of his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" it takes her a few moments to realise he isn't compelling her, he is asking her for the truth, right here and now, honestly without any mind tricks. She didn't even think he were capable of emotions, of good emotions.

"I just wanted to see my family" she chokes on that last word, contemplating whether to fight the tears, but she decides she'll let them fall so he sees what she's going through, if he can show any emotion that isn't intended for pain than he can see those motions on someone else and _let _them touch him.

So she lets one single tear slide down her cheek.

**III**

Damon doesn't move. He can't remember how too. For once he feels under the control of _her_. He's the one who's vulnerable, vulnerable of showing her the truth, the tables, even if they wont last, have turned.

And he _hates _it.

He hates the way it brings him beautiful relief, he hates how if he could just tell her she could leave and be free from this cage he's entrapped her in, she could see her family and never see him again; even just that thought makes him happy. Happy so she's happy.

_She_ has gotten under_ his_ skin. Is she manipulating him? Probably, but she sure as hell hasn't even tried to manipulate him until now. Whether she is or not, those tears are real.

Damon swallows back his anger toward her, just for making him feel this way and does what he does best; lie.

"Then it's a good thing you saw them because that's going to be the last time you ever will" he spits it at her, rubs it in her face, scrubs salt into the wound.

More tears topple down her cheeks and he just watches. There are moments when she wants to say something, to attempt to fight back, but she knows deep down there is nothing left to fight for.

She is crushed and dead and numb. As long as he has this power over her she will never see them again.

**III**

Jenna frantically searches through her bag, trying to find her mobile. At first she thinks she has it and sighs in relief only realise it was a compact make up mirror. She shoves it back in the back and searches around again until finally she has it.

She is beyond panicked. Elena is gone. It's a possible kidnapping. Miranda gave her her daughter, her beautiful daughter who deserves nothing more than happiness, definitely not this. If she fails, if she doesn't get to Elena in time….it might be too late.

She desperately tries to press the right buttons. The three numbers that seem to mean more than life itself right now. 9-1-2. Shit. 8-2. CRAP!. Why is this so hard all of a sudden.

A tear drops onto her mobile, and Jenna quickly wipes it off, scared that it'll kill the phone.

"Jeremy!" Jenna calls, though it sounds more like a shriek. He's there in less than seconds, as if sensing some danger. "What's wrong?" she hands him the mobile while swiping the wet tears off her face. "Can you do this please?" Jeremy examines her state. She is about to lose it all over again. All he does in nod because saying 'it'll be okay' and 'don't worry we'll find her' won't do any good. Lies don't do any good.

He just dials 911 and hands it back to Jenna who mouths a thank you.

She presses the cool metal to her ear and listens to the maddening ringing. Over and over until a voice answers. And the words are so close on her lips, the plea and the chance, she could be the saviour of Elena, so much more than a niece, than some child under her guidance but the phone is whipped from her hands quicker than the shriek that escapes her lungs.

A man dressed in a simple black shirt and dark jeans is all she can make out, but he moves to fast for the dizziness in her brain to see his clear appearance.

She hears a loud bang and distant yelling, she knows that it's Jeremy and that he's in trouble. She tries so hard, but the harder she tries the harder it is.

Maybe she won't get to Jeremy in time either. Maybe she'll lose them both.

**Okay so everybody calm down, no one's gonna die here. I did plan on writing this last part from Damon's perspective and I also planned on finishing the chapter a while after this last scene but I didn't have enough time to write anymore than this. I really hope it's not too messy or badly written my brain is so busy right now. I'm gonna try so hard to get the next chapter (which will be the tomb or at least the beginning of opening it) done faster than this one. **

**- Mia**


	8. Authors Note

Oh my god, I am so sorry, I don't even know how long it's been since I've updated.

To be honest I'm really not sure if this Fanfiction is going to end up going anywhere, I was thinking over what I planned to be the original storyline and it just isn't how I wanted this to turn out, at least not for me.

So it's doubtful I'll be finishing it, I am really sorry for anyone who was looking forward to reading this fic till the end but It'd been awhile since I'd wrote a fanfic when I wrote this and it may take me a few tries to get the story I'd been wanting to create for so long right for me.

So I'm not sure when the next story will be uploaded but I'm working on it, all I can say is it'll probably be pretty similar to this one, Dark Delena and so on.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and read this.


End file.
